crafthammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Anant Aatma
Anant Aatma is the religion of the Elven people followed by all ethnic groups of the Elves. It is an ancient polytheistic religion believed to have been followed by the primordial ancestors of the Elven people. The origins of Anant Aatma is unknown. Many historians argue and speculate as to where the faith had originated from. Followers of Anant Aatma believe in various traditions and rituals such as astrology, resurrection, Aatma Vibhaajan, and various other ideas. It is believed there are four denominations within the faith, each of them dedicated to a different patron deity, however, all followers of the faith believe in Vocur, the Divine Soul of the Universe. Etymology It is believed that the term "Anant Aatma" derived from an ancient Elven language spoken by primordial ancestors. Many speculate what the true meaning is, however, various gurus have agreed that it either means "eternal spirit" or "eternal soul", a reference Vocur. Many phrases used supposedly come from this root language, such as Aatma Vibhaajan, which supposedly means "soul splitting" or "separating one from the flesh." Origins of Anant Aatma It is unknown as to how Anant Aatma had come into existence. Many believe that it was originally worshipped by primordial ancestors of the modern Elven people. Others believe that the Elves were born worshipping the many gods of the faith. Overall, none truly know of its origins. Nature of Vocur Gurus describe Vocur as the universe itself, hence naming him the Divine Soul of the Universe. Without him, the world would not exist, nor would the deities known as the Supreme Four. Vocur created the world with light and darkness. He then split his soul into beings both benevolent and malevolent. The Four Supreme There are four supreme deities that followers take as patron deities, though, all followers still continue to worship Vocur. Turovun Turovun is one of the four supreme beings who resides by Vocur. He is generally depicted as a muscular elf donned in steel armour often carrying weapons in his many arms, including a scimitar and a mace. He is described to be the protector of the light and the Elves. Many people take Turovun as their patron deity and are considered followers of the Turovism doctrine. Mogath Mogath is one of the four supreme beings who resides by Vocur. He is generally depicted with the head of a horse often carrying a dagger in one hand, representing destruction, and incense in the other, representing healing and peace. He is described to be the lord of destruction and creation, the being who brings kingdoms to its knees but also builds up empires. People also take Mogath as their patron deity and are considered followers of the Mogathianism ''doctrine. Vazaer and Laerhena Vazaer and Laerhena are two of the four supreme beings who reside by Vocur. Vazaer is generally depicted with the head of a bull often carrying a spear. He is the one who controls the sun and the day alongside his sister-wife, Laerhena. She is depicted as an elf wielding a bow. She is the one who controls the moon and the night. People generally take both Vazaer and Laerhena as patron deities as one cannot exist without the other. These people follow the ''Vazkharenism doctrine. Because of Vazaer and Laerhena, followers of the faith believe it is acceptable to marry within the family. Denominations/Doctrines Within the faith, there are four distinct denominations/doctrines which recongise different patron deities. While all followers worship all gods, followers may take a specific patron deity and have idols of them within their homes. Turovism Turovism is the majority denomination of the Anant Aatma faith. Most people take Turovun as their patron deity as he is considered to be the protector of the Elves. Many demographics of Elves worship him for strength and wisdom. Mogathianism Mogathianism is another denomination of the Anant Aatma faith. While it is not the majority denomination, many people, warriors and soldiers in particular, take Mogath as their patron deity. Vazkharenism Vazkharenism is another denomination of the Anant Aatma faith. It is generally followed by a minority of people known as the Sun and Moon wardens. They are a part of the clergy and are considered to be vessels of Vazaer and Laerhena. Ekatism Ekatism is another denomination of the Anant Aatma faith. Those who adhere to this doctrine see the Supreme Four as equals rather than choosing one of them as their patron deity. Aatma Vibhaajan Aatma Vibhaajan is the phrase used to describe a mystical process within the faith. While none are truly sure if this is true, this process entails that one is able to separate their soul from their body, allowing them to enter different plains of existence and be one with the gods in the heavens. Gurus, for so long, have been trying to enter Aatma Vibhaajan but have all failed. It is speculated that throughout the entire existence of Anant Aatma, only one person was ever able to enter Aatma Vibhaajan and that his body is frozen in time underneath an ancient tree. Clerical Hierarchy The clerical hierarchy of Anant Aatma consists of three levels. Teesara The lowest level, known as the Teesara, consists of the lesser clergy, otherwise known as the priesthood. Priests are known as Padari, meaning "holy man" in the Elven language. Though it roughly translates to this phrase, females were also seen becoming Padaris themselves but there are very few in contrast to the males. Sekanda The middle level, known as the Sekanda, consists of the Sun and Moon wardens. The Sun wardens are known as Surya Verdanas and the Moon wardens are known as the Candra Verdanas. They are considered to be vessels of Vazaer and Laerhena. It is believed that through them, power is given to the sibling gods so that they may keep Andhera chained down. Prathama The highest level, known as the Prathama, consists of the gurus and the supreme faith figurehead known as the Ankado. The Ankado is chosen through election. One person from the Teesara is chosen to be given the title of Ankado, essentially becoming the leader of Anant Aatma. Throughout history, only males have ever been chosen to be the Ankado, though females can be elected for it. Punarjivana Punarjivana is the term used to describe the resurrection cycle. It is believed that once a vessel has passed away, the soul of that person will inhabit another being depending on their moral standings in the world. It is believed that those who had lived sinful lives are resurrected as insects, however, those who live virtuous lives may break the resurrection cycle and enter Savaraga, where they may reside with the gods. Astrology It is believed that the Surya Verdanas and the Candra Verdanas, along with Padaris, are able to read the stars. By doing so, they are able to supposedly read someone's fate or as to whether a bad omen is upon the world. The primordial Elves were, according to ancient sources, very superstitious and refused to take action without having their horoscope read by a member of the clergy. This tradition is still continued to the modern day. Andhera It is believed that from the soul of Vocur came not only forces of good but also forces of pure evil. These beings are controlled by a force of nature known as Andhera, or the Great Darkness. Followers believe that Andhera is a sentient mass of space and time which only destroys but is kept at bay by Vazaer and Laerhena. However, Andhera commands its servants to destroy the world by influencing the beings to commit evil deeds. It is also believed that one day, Andhera will break free from its shackles and put an end to the world. Category:Religions